He Hates Her
by Princess Gillybean
Summary: one shot. NextGen. Scorpius is in his final year at Hogwarts.....


**okay i wrote this oneshot for my sister because she's been bugging me to write this pairing for a while.**

**Disclaimer:** anything recognizable is not mine. the emotions are.

* * *

**He Hates Her.**

_by Princess Gillybean._**  
**

He hasn't always hated her.

Grandma has, he remembers her muttering through the entire wedding. Everyone thought it was because they had cut her out of the preparations. He knew better, he was the only one who knew she still sent his mother Christmas and birthday cards, that she paid for her legal advice during the divorce and if she hadn't his father would of got full custody. The thought of always living with them made him sick.

When he first met her he was 12, and it was the Christmas holidays. He thought she seemed nice. He soon learned better. It wasn't that she was particularly mean to him; she just had a sickening sense of superiority, and was constantly making snide comments about his mother. Poor mum, she'd left his father reluctantly. It had been the only thing to do. Living with him and his guilt was tearing her apart. Even Grandma said so, and he knew she hated admitting her son's faults. It almost broke him, seeing them both so miserable, she was just giving him space, time to realise he needed to change for their marriage to work. Then suddenly his father was fine, but he hated any mention of his first wife. He was getting married and before they knew it _she _was an integral part of their lives.

He sat alone in his compartment. He didn't mind really, he'd always been alone. He'd grown up alone. Malfoys always have only children, when he has kids he'll have at least four. He doesn't want them to be alone like him. He'd arrived at Hogwarts, not knowing anyone and to everyone's surprise was sorted into Ravenclaw. Partly due to prejudices from stories of an older generation, partly from a natural inclination toward shyness he had found it hard to make friends.

He spent his holidays at his grandmother's house, when he wasn't with his mum, avoiding his father's house like the plague. He sighed, thinking about how much it hurt his mother. They blamed her for everything he did wrong. He wasn't sure if it was loyalty to his mother or a reflection on her personality that made him hate his stepmother. He sometimes felt guilty for this, she made his father happy or at least he hoped she did. It was times like this he wished for a friend to turn to and complain to.

* * *

She was surround with people yet she was utterly alone. It happened a lot and she was used to it. She'd always been around large groups, growing as part of the Weasleys did that to you. She was the youngest, the little girl everyone protected. She'd arrived at Hogwarts and nothing had changed. She'd been sorting into Gryffindor, just like everyone expected, just like her brothers. Her friends were all people she'd met through at least one family member. And it was times like this when she felt alone. She'd never had to make her own friends, though her natural friendliness helped maintain the friendships her family created. She wanted to branch out, she wanted to be different, and she wanted to be alone. The group of 5th year girls giggling around her became too much and she rose, murmuring excuses and headed for an empty compartment.

* * *

He wasn't sure if he could handle it. Another year alone, his final one, then back home and his father wanted him to work for him. It didn't matter that he didn't want to, didn't matter he wanted to be a healer (Malfoys don't work common jobs son). On top of that he knew he wasn't allowed to move out. he'd spend his life making his father happy and she'd be around forever; with a yell of frustration he punched the wall, pain shot through his hand.

"OW!"

"That was a smart idea." A voice said sarcastically, he looked around, a girl stood in the doorway, clearly amused. He glared at her, "what'd you want?"

She raised an eyebrow, "well I was wondering if I could sit here. Can I?" he nodded numbly and sat down nursing his hand. She moved into the compartment, "what'd the wall do to you?" she asked.

"Nothing" he muttered darkly, glaring at it.

"Well if you want to talk about it…"she trailed off.

The offer hung in the air. He could feel the rage well up in him again and before he knew it he was pouring out his life story to this strange girl. When he'd finished he felt a weight lifted from his chest and the twisting in his stomach was gone.

"Feel better now." She asked smiling up at him; she was very beautiful he decided. He hadn't noticed at first. He'd been too angry. He smiled back, "yeah actually. I do"

His father was going to kill him.

* * *

She hadn't expected that to happen, she'd wanted to find a nice empty compartment where she could mope alone. She'd never been able to resist a person who needed to talk. She felt sorry for him, and at the same time intrigued. She made the decision quickly; this was something she would do without her family. She found herself drawn into those stormy grey eyes and into his lonely life. She smiled up at him, thrilled when he smiled back and they began to talk.

Hogwarts gaped in shock the first time Lily Potter walked into the Great Hall hand in hand with Scorpius Malfoy, both smiling happily.

* * *

**Please review. i love feedback.**

**and if you like Lily/Scorpius check out The Lily and Scorpius Forum. link's on my profile **


End file.
